


curiosity (be the end of me)

by Nyxierose



Series: complications [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Rey wants is a distraction. What Rey GETS are conflicted feelings and multiple new experiences... and unfortunately not in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curiosity (be the end of me)

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt:
> 
> "The Resistance base isn't huge and plush, but the little bunk they give Rey has a tiny wet room attached. She gets to take her first real, proper shower. She feels wonderfully sparkly clean for perhaps the first time ever.  
> But she also gets to experience the showerhead in a slightly more intimate way.  
> +1 if she lets her mind wander to Finn and/or Poe."
> 
> I sorta took the idea and ran with it, and I'm not sure if this bears any resemblance to what the requestor wanted but... here we are. First time writing for this fandom and naturally it's smut, so enjoy!!

What she needs, she decides, is a physical distraction.

Sure, she's supposed to go on a mission in a few days, but there are things that other people need to do first. Preparations, logistics, stuff that Rey isn't useful for. Weird, that. She's adaptable above all else, but that's not a winning trait in her current situation. The Resistance has rules and protocols, and as gray as those may be at times, they still definitely exist and Rey's not sure how to work around 'em yet. Maybe later, after the mission and after the defeat and after _years_ probably, but in the here and now, it's easier for everyone if she stays out of the way until they need her again.

So she tries, but it's not easy.

Mostly, she hangs around in Medical and watches Finn sleep. The various droids say he'll be okay in a couple weeks, his body just needs time to heal and his brain has to shut itself off in order for him to do that. Until he wakes up again, on his own time - he's _going_ to wake up, they're sure of that, they're just not sure _when_ \- he's in an area off of Medical that was probably a storage space at some point. It's quiet apart from the occasional beeping of the monitors, a good place for Rey to hide and be alone. (Usually. Sometimes she isn't, but she runs like hell when that happens.)

She's getting stir-crazy. That's the damned problem. She's getting stir-crazy, nobody really knows what to do with her while she's in this holding pattern, the only person here she likes (the rolling droid and the Wookie do not count thank you) is functionally dead, and… welp, there are only a few ways to deal and she figures she might as well go with the shiny new one.

One of the good things about her situation is that she hears a lot of things. She hears, for instance, one of the female pilots talk to one of her friends about using the shower room with certain intent. At the time, it sounded odd; twenty-four hours later, it sounds like the best idea Rey's ever had. If nothing else, it'd be new. She's good enough with her hands - she's had to be, self-taught the same way she is with everything else, aware of her body and her responses and how to reach the bliss feeling as quickly as she can. She's used to machines; why should her body be any different?

On the other hand, with boredom comes opportunity. She's tense as hell, release would help, and a little exploration along the way might just make it better.

She strips as quickly as she can once she's in the shower room, turns the water as hot as it'll go and stands under it for a few moments. Privacy doesn't seem to be much of a thing on the base, but it's the middle of the night and she doubts she has anything to worry about. Won't take her _too_ long to get herself off, she figures, not if the overheard conversations have any basis in reality. She's got time to do this right, time to let the water work over her body first.

(She may be a daughter of a desert planet, at least for intents and purposes, but there are some definite perks to her new circumstances.)

Slowly, Rey begins her buildup. Her hands linger on her breasts, the slight curve of her hips, ghosting over her core as she lets herself wake up. She could do this fast, get it over with, but she doesn't _want_ to. Too much weight on her shoulders, too much need. Too many thoughts wandering as her fingers drift and circle her sensitive bud. Too many distractions, really.

Alright, enough of that. She sighs as she twirls around and takes a step back so the showerhead is aiming at her stomach, just a few inches above where she wants it. Might as well get used to the sensation first.

Normally, when she reaches the part where her eyes close and she drowns in fantasy, she makes something up. A week ago, she'd never met anyone she'd wanted to touch her like that, and she'd gotten quite good at nameless faceless composites. Not ideal, definitely, but enough to push her brain over the edge.

Now, though… now she's got options.

It'd be easy to think about Finn like that, she's pretty sure, but it feels wrong. Maybe in a few weeks or months, when he's fully alive again, but not yet. Not when it feels like crossing a moral line to think about even kissing someone who's currently in a coma, let alone someday fucking them. So there's that option ruled out, but thankfully he's not the only desirable person she knows.

No, Rey thinks as she takes a half-step back and spreads her legs a little more. No he is definitely not.

She wonders, off-handedly, what the rules are about thinking of someone you know in passing while you're getting yourself off. She's sure there _are_ rules, various social protocols nobody's ever going to bother to tell her, but she can ignore that for now because this one's everything she never knew she wanted until she met him several days ago. Poe Dameron, hero of the Resistance, fighter pilot and all-around badass and… somehow one of the warmest people she's dealt with lately. Admittedly, it helps that the man is absolutely _beautiful_ , but she can't help but think she'd like him (and secretly want all over him) regardless of what he looked like. He does the same thing she does, spends as much time waiting around in Medical as he can, but his hours are different and they rarely overlap. He brings her food sometimes when he suspects she's been there too long (she is _always_ there too long), smiles brighter than the sun, holds her hand when the both of them have time to sit down on the floor and wait but doesn't really talk much. Just about everyone Rey's encountered here is nice in one way or another, but he in particular is a _gift_ and-

Hell with this, she thinks as her back arches and she begins to feel the rush building. It's nice to envision an actual person touching her, nice to think of soft lips and delicately callused hands, nice to have an actual name to moan and-

At the very second that one sweet word leaves her mouth, she hears the door open. So much for privacy. It's easy enough to twirl around again and return to washing her body like everything's normal, but whomever else has decided they need to clean themselves off _now_ still probably heard her and she's in no hurry to have an awkward convo with some random she's never even seen before.

Or _not_ a random. Even worse.

Rey's concept of awkwardness is not what it ought to be, she is well aware of that fact, but even she can see a few problems inherent in the sudden appearance of the person she was daydreaming about checking off her firsts with. The fact that said person is wearing nothing but a towel around his hips and looking at her like he's not sure _what_ he just wandered into is decidedly not helping.

"I can leave?" Poe murmurs, tilting his head in the general direction of the door but making no motion to follow through.

"You heard me."

"I can leave. Whatever you're doing here, you're doing fine without me and-"

"Or you could stay."

She's not sure why she suggests that, not sure why she reaches out and wraps her fingers around his wrist, not sure why any of this is a good idea but somehow it _is_. She's young yet, and she feels it as he throws the towel aside and closes the space between them with his free arm wrapping almost innocently around her waist. Heart and body are strange things, and she's not used to paying them any attention but she figures she can learn. She _wants_ to learn. She wants to stay here, nestled against another person, and she wants to be kissed and touched and she _wants_.

"What do you want me to do?" he breathes, hesitant.

"Kissing would be nice, I think," she shrugs.

He loosens his embrace, shifting so he can make eye contact with her. "You've never done things with another person, have you?"

"No. But I want to."

As confirmation, she shifts forward and kisses him. She's never felt this clueless before, and she wonders for a half-second why someone so clearly experienced wants anything to do with her, but he stays still and moves along with her. He tastes sweet and she feels him smile as her hands migrate to his chest and it's real and good and more than she ever hoped for.

"Like that?" he asks, cocky smirk on his face as they break for air.

"Yeah."

He looks proud of himself and she wants to laugh because of course he is. "So, few minutes ago before I barged in… what were you thinking about?"

"You."

"I heard _that_ , but…"

"Your hands." She feels herself blush, decides she doesn't care. "Wondering what they'd feel like…"

"Can I?"

She nods, motionless as he moves behind her and anchors his hands on her hipbones.

"Tell me if I do anything you don't like, okay? Point is that you feel good. Got it?"

"Yeah."

He's cautious at first, dragging a finger up and down her slit until she whimpers and bucks her hips against his hand. "Easy, I've got you." Again, again, barely touching her clit and she figures he likes teasing her. (It's okay, she likes that too.) Every few strokes, the tip of his finger dips into her hole, spreading her wetness. More whimpers, she _wants_ , it's not going to take long once he takes a hint but she's not sure what that'll take.

Then, abruptly, he stops. "Good so far?"

"You're enjoying this," she hisses.

"Why wouldn't I be? Beautiful woman letting me explore her…"

Rey grinds back, feels how hard he is against her and feels his growl more than she hears it. "But are you actually going to get me off?"

"Sorry. Thought the buildup would make it better for you but-"

"It's nice. It's just not what I want right now."

"Understood."

Two fingers now, sweet pressure exactly where she wants it. She's vocal as she gets close and louder still as she crosses. This time, she has no fear of breathing a name in her ecstasy. This time, as he continues to work her with one hand and steadies her with the other, she has no fear of anything at all.

"Thank you," she murmurs when she comes down. Her body still feels electric, but she's sated for now.

"Least I could do," Poe shrugs, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'm a warm body for a lot of people around here. Doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to."

"And if I do?"

"We can have that conversation when you get back from wherever. That okay?"

She shrugs, twirling around and giving him one more kiss. "I'm not sure that's an answer."

"You're probably gonna save the world, Rey. You could do better."

"I'll think about it. Is that what you want to hear?"

"It works."

She gathers her things quickly, barely bothers to dry off before dressing and getting out of that space. She'll think about all of this later. But if she happens to linger a moment too long on the other side of the closed door, if she happens to hear her name in a new way… so be it.


End file.
